


Chłopiec z cierniem w boku

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Cutting, Greg is a cool man, Happy Ending, I don't know why I add tags in English when this is translation, Jim is a very bad man, John sees what others couldn't, M/M, Multi, Mycroft left Sherlock when he was young, Self Harming, Swearing, The Butterfly Project, There's also smut but later, but with happy ending, dark!fic, tbh
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson jest nowym nauczycielem w St. Barts, który zauważa Sherlocka "Świra" Holmesa, piętnastoletniego ucznia z problemami na zajęciach z 11 rokiem. Chce pomóc Sherlockowi, a dostaje więcej niż prosił. </p><p>__<br/>A/T: Nie jest to łatwy tekst, a już na pewno nie czyta się go do śniadania. Nie mniej jednak jest w nim coś, co mnie kupiło. Nie wiem jak regularne będą aktualizacje, ale są wakacje, więc postaram się spiąć i wrzucać w miarę regularnie. TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI. Oryginał na fanfiction.net, zalinkowany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłopiec z cierniem w boku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighlyFunctioningMikyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyFunctioningMikyla/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Boy With The Thorn In His Side](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56806) by HighlyFunctioningMikyla. 



> Betuje jak zwykle Myk-Myk, chociaż chwilowo ten rozdział jest niezbetowany.

**Prolog**

* * *

 

_Chłopiec z cierniem w boku,_

_za nienawiścią leży_

_mordercze pragnienie miłości_

 

John spojrzał w dół na chłopca.

Ten błyskotliwy, niesamowity, głupi, utalentowany, szalony, zwariowany, kruchy chłopak.

Złamany.

 _Dla Johna_.

Czerwone słowa lśniły, widoczne jak wstrętna klątwa, której John nie mógł zdjąć.

_Dla Johna._

_Dla Johna._

_Dla Johna._

Nawet kiedy zamykał oczy i odwracał wzrok, one wciąż tam były, jakby wyryte po wewnętrznej stronie jego powiek.

_Dla Johna._

Tak, jakby nigdy nie miały zblednąć.

_Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna. Dla Johna._

John przycisnął dłonie do oczu próbując to od siebie odepchnąć.

To wszystko było dla niego. Wszystko.

Wszystko dla niego.

Tylko jego.

Nie dla Jima, nie dla Mycrofta.

Dla niego.

Jim miał rację. To była jego wina.

Mary miała rację. Miał obsesję.

Greg miał rację. Powinien był trzymać się z daleka.

Ale jak oni mogli mieć rację?

Mylili się.

Mylili!

Ale jeśli ten chłopiec umrze.

Jeśli ten błyskotliwy, niesamowity chłopiec umrze?

Czy to zrobi z Johna mordercę?

Czy to byłoby to samo, jeśli John wziąłby pistolet i przestrzelił chłopakowi czaszkę?

On nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Nigdy.

 _Dla Johna_.

Kiedy patrzył na te przerażające rysy, w jego gardle powstawała gula żółci.

– On ma dopiero piętnaście lat! To dziecko! – gniewne słowa Jima odbijały się echem w głowie Johna.

To było dziecko żyjące w świecie dorosłych. I to było złe.

Dla nich obu byłoby lepsze, gdyby John nigdy nie został nauczycielem, on po prostu powinien dalej studiować medycynę. Zostałby lekarzem, jak zawsze marzył, a Sherlock nigdy nie skończyłby w ten sposób.

Sherlock znaczył dla niego tak wiele.

Tak wiele.

Ale to było nielegalne.

Niemoralne nawet.

_Dla Johna._

Te dwa słowa zapłonęły jak ogień.

_Dla Johna._

_Dla Johna._

_Dla Johna._

DLA JOHNA.

 

_Chłopiec z cierniem w boku,_

_za nienawiścią leży_

_mordercze pragnienie miłości..._


End file.
